


shoot1

by teganus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teganus/pseuds/teganus
Summary: creating banners, icons and collages is my kind of "fanfiction" ;)





	

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
